Referring generally to the figures, various embodiments of a closure assembly are described. The closure discussed herein may be particularly suitable for containers, such as large capacity containers (2.5 gallon, 3 gallon, 5 gallon, 6 gallon etc.) configured for use with liquid dispensers. For example, the closure may be used to seal water bottles that are usable in water dispensers.
There is a relatively high degree of standardization in the water bottling industry, as many of the dimensions for closures are required to lie within relatively tight tolerances, in order for the closures to provide an effective liquid-tight seal on a range of conventional container neck finishes. However, variations stemming from bottles being manufactured by different suppliers or in different batches, or wear and tear, etc. may result in some variation between neck lip portion diameters and profiles between bottles.
As such, the closure as discussed herein includes a liner or gasket which is configured to be capable of forming a fluid-tight interface between the closure and the container when the closure is attached to the neck of the container, irrespective of variations between the size and profile of the neck portions of the different types of water bottles to which the closure may be applied. Additionally, the closure includes one or more posts extending from an inner surface of the closure. The one or more posts are configured to provide support and structure to which the liner may adhere to when the liner is flowed into, and allowed to cool in the closure. The additional support of the posts is configured to increase the adherence of the liner to the closure, and prevent and/or resist movement, detachment and/or deformation of the liner during application and removal of the closure to or from a container.